Keller
by Animelordsd
Summary: Keller a girl it attack on Titan many don't recognize until...


Fanfiction AOT

Keller awoke startled by a racket made close to the spot where she was positioned on the road, waiting for Emma her best friend and savior. " Emma is that you?" Keller asked in question as she got up and started inspecting the spot where she fell asleep. "damn where is that woman" Keller muttered to herself, suddenly she heard the sound of horses trotting along the path way outside her little hiding spot "where are they, I heard that a shop keeper had to chase away a pair of young adults fitting the discripton of the thiefs were searching for" said one of the men outside her hiding place. Uggg why did I have to get us spotted Keller said to herself trying to be as quiet as she can " they said one looked about in her late 20'eis with silver hair and a young girl who looked about 16 who had raven black hair reaching her knees and emerald green eyes, they say that one Is the "cocky Bastard" who is so sassy and cocky nobody can reason with her and they say the other one is the "emotionless thief" apparently she does not smile laugh or even talk" said another. They made Keller and Emma sound like compleat bitches, well it was keller's fault she did stick up her middle finger at the shop keeper

Keller's POV

I kicked a barrel out of the way once there was no more sound outside the alley, I walked out into the plaza it was vacant, which was strange scince it was the middle of the day I looked around and was suddenly hounded by a male figure with brown hair " keep her there Eren we need her unharmed" said a man walking up to this so called " Eren"." Yes captain Levi" said Eren, Eren was tall much taller than I was; I am about 4foot 9 and he looked like a giant compared to me " Armin I need you to tie her up do you think you can do that much" at the mention of his name the blonde turned his head and stared right into my eyes. I could see the pity and concern he had but apperently none of his other party members could see that " y-yeah I think" he stuttered as a visible blush raced on his cheeks. He walked up to Eren and grabbed a rope " tie her up nice and tight Armin we don't want her getting loose" Armin started walking towards me unraveling the rope in his hands. "I'm sorry" he whispered in my ear, I swear to god if Emma saw me now she'd laugh, she knew I hated men but this "Armin" looks so sweet and caring. "heh I'm not worried how many times do you think I've been tied up?" the party stared at me noticing the sasiness in my voice making it evident that some how I was to brake out. "Mikasa take over for Armin" said Levi, Armin held the ends of the rope strongly afraid that I was going to brake out but as Mikasa walked over I showed no sign of struggle. " you all are clueless aren't you" I laughed " you really think I'm the only one 'hah' you dumbasses she coming and when she does your in trouble" a few seconds later Levi walked up in front of me and squated down to be face to face about to say something until he was interupted" Captain Levi, Commander Erwin is here to see the prisoner" said Mikasa " you won't be able to keep me like this she will come and trust me she is scary when she us angry you don't want to mess with he-" I felt a strong blow to my back causing me to spit up blood on Captian Levi's shoes " tch" he said and walked away. A man walked up and stood in front of me I looked up and "Omy God" I put my head closer to my lap and started laughing histericly " someone sustain her please, Armin scince you so focused on standing there come hold her head and keep her quiet" said Erwin " sorry sir" I say as sassy and polite as I can " but your eyebrows take up most of your face and I just can't stop thinking about how stupid they make you look" I said laughing. Armin walked up with confidence kneeled down beside me and slapped my cheek, I was shocked so was the crew " I'm sorry but I can't allow you to disrespect the Commander not until you hear what he has to say". Just then Emma showed up in the plaza " Keller you care to tell my why there is a boy by your side, why you have a extreamly red cheek and blood running down the side of your mouth". She was pissed " one ask this guy why my cheek is red" I said nodding my head towards Armin " two take a look a Mr.I'm all sexy's shoes" Emma took a look and noticed the blood on his shoes and stared furiously at Levi " don't worry it wasn't Mr.I'm all sexy's fault it was bushy eyebrows man" and I nod my head over to the Commander. " Wait a minute is this all because Keller stuck up her middle finger at that shopkeeper" Emma said and looked at me " Emma, Keller said you were real strong" said Eren " don't forget she's amazing at hand to hand combat and could destroy you if she wanted to " I said boastfully " really? Well i'll beleive you when she beats Levi and wins" Eren said smircking, I looked at Emma, as usual her stone faced exspresion showed nothing " fine" said Emma " I never back away from a chalenge" I looked at Levi then to Emma, they both looked ready to fight

Part 2!!!

Emma POV

I stared at Keller, she had a sadistic, insane look in her eyes knowing that hopefully I was going to win " Tch fine" said Levi. I face Levi and go into a fighting stance my hand close to my face and other near my stomac, I pounced, Levi was caught of gaurd. I did one thing that I thought would possibly work, while Levi was stuned I grabbed the back of his head entertwing my fingers in his hair, and I kissed him leaving him blushing and unable to continue. I broke away from the kiss and started beating the shit out of him, I could feel his skin lurch beneath my fist I was so caught up in punching him that I didn't hear Keller laugh sadisticly, that's when it was time to stop "Emma! Yeah that was amazing you compleately smashed in Mr. I'm all sexy's Face" said Keller trying to wiggle her self out of the ropes that The blonde boy tied her in. I got off Levi without looking at him and I started walking towards Keller The blonde looked up at me and was clearly frightened, he got up and walked away "Keller" I said whispering "your cheek is still red and has scratches all over it let me bandage you up okay?" she looked up at me and smiled her adorable childish smile "yep! Go ahead." I took a banage out of my pocket and started looking for some cream "fuck where did it go" the blonde walked up beside me "u-um what a-are you looking for" he looked at me "Armin! Don't get to close to them" screamed the male brunette with concern and fear in his eyes " Eren shut up! I want to help now let me help" Armin screamed " now what do you need."

Part3

Keller's POV

Armin was trying to help us, me, Emma " umm sorry but why??" I said looking at Armin. Armin looked at me and smiled very shyly "because I don't want people getting hurt," he kneeled down beside me and looked at Emma then looked at me "I'm going to have to look at your cheek if that is ok?" I looked at Emma than at him "can I just say one thing" I looked at Commander Erwin "your new Nickname commander will be... Bushy eyebrows man if you are ok with it" I said smirking " before you can call me anything hear what we as the survey Corp has to say" he looked at Armin,Eren and Mikasa and nodded. Eren spoke first "we need you to join the Survey Corp" Eren looked at Armin and spoke "we are trying to recapture the walls from the Titans" Armin and Mikasa nodded in agreement and Armin spoke "we need your strength to help us with our goal to save humanity"

Mid break boy friend fanfics

They failed

Eren -

You had a really high temperature and Eren insisted you take the day off.

At first you didn't want to but Eren talked you into it, and you were glad he did.

Because right now you felt absolutely awful.

You were getting out of bed to go get some water, when Eren walked in.

"Woah, woah, woah, where are you going (Y/n)??" He asked running over to you.

You didn't have the strength to talk so you just rubbed your throat signaling you needed something to drink.

Eren got the hint and laid you back down into bed, tucked you in, and then kissed your forehead before leaving to go get you water.

A faint smile appeared on your face as you watched his retreating form.

Armin -

You were hanging out with Armin, when you started coughing really badly.

Armin helped you get to your room and lay you down in bed.

Once he made sure you were comfortable, he ran to go find some of his medical books.

He looked through every book finding what he needed to make you better.

About an hour later Armin came into your room with a tray; which had a bowl of hot soup, a glass of water, some medicine, etc.

Armin set the tray beside your bed and slightly shook you awake, you groaned and rubbed your eyes.

"Yes?" You asked in a raspy, scratchy voice.

Armin helped you sit up before replying,

"I got you some things that will help you get better, (Y/n)."

You smiled as Armin started feeding you the delicious hot soup.

Levi -

You were sitting next to Gunther while eating your breakfast, you weren't feeling good today but you just shrugged it off.

As you were about to take a bit of your bread, your hands started shaking and you got this really sick feeling.

"Are you alright, (Y/n)?" Gunther asked with a worried expression.

Gunther's question caught Levi's attention as he looked up at you.

He instantly got up from his chair and walked towards you.

He glared down at you before picking you up bridal style and carrying you to your room.

He laid you down in your bed, and made sure you were comfortable; and then he got up and left the room.

You slowly fell asleep, but awoke when you felt something cold and wet touch your forehead.

You groggily opened your eyes to see Levi dabbing a wet rag on your forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me, brat?" Levi said while glaring at you.

"I'm sorry, Heichou." You mumbled before falling back to sleep.

Jean -

You were eating dinner with Jean and a few of his friends.

You started getting this icky feeling in your stomach so you got up and left.

Once Jean noticed you were gone, he instantly got up and went looking for you.

He finally checked your room to find you throwing up in a bucket, he ran over to you and pulled your hair back while rubbing your back with his free hand.

After you finished Jean led you over to your bed.

"Do you need anything?" "Are you alright?" "Why didn't you tell me?" Jean kept asking you questions, but he shut up once he saw that you fell asleep.

He kissed your forehead before leaving to find Armin, to see if he knew about anything that could help you.

You get scared

Achluophobia - Fear of Darkness

Eren -

You were told by Hanji, to go get her some supplies from the supplies closet.

You walked into the supplies closet; it was really dark in there.

You started looking for a source of light, but once you couldn't find one you started panicking.

You turned around to leave, but seen you had shut the door.

You tried turning the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

Your hands started shaking once the darkness started really getting to you.

You sat on the floor and curled up into a ball, trying to block out all the demons trying to get to you.

You shut your eyes trying to block them out, but they were still there.

You let out a sob, you then heard loud pounding sounds.

"(Y/n)! Are you in there?!"

A voice from the other side of the door shouted, you screamed as you recognized the voice.

"(Y/n)?!"

The door then burst open, leaving Eren standing there.

He ran towards you and pulled you into a hug.

Eren knew about your fear of darkness, you wrapped your arms around his waist and began crying into his chest.

He hugged you tighter as he felt his shirt dampen, he then helped you stand up.

"Come on (Y/n), I'll help you to your dorm."

He said while picking you up bridal style, you just nodded your head and wrapped your arms around his neck for support.

Arachnophobia - Fear of spiders

Armin -

You and Armin were having a little picnic date on your guys's free day.

He laid out a soft, (color) blanket on the grass and then set up yours and his lunch.

"Thank you, Armin."

You say while taking a seat on the blanket, he smiled at you and nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Anything for y-you, (Y/n),"

Armin said while turning a bright shade of pink, causing you to also blush.

You two began eating your lunches and then dessert.

After you and him finished packing up and getting ready to head back to headquarters, Armin's face went pale.

"Armin what's wrong?"

You asked tilting your head, but what you didn't know is that there was a fairly big spider resting on your shoulder.

Armin instantly remembered all the times you had mentioned your huge fear of spiders.

"S-stay still, (Y/n)."

Armin said inching closer to you, of course being you, you looked to the side to see the spider.

Your eyes widened and tears began to form.

"(Y/n)!"

Armin shouted while walking the spider with a stick he found, it scurried away once it hit the ground.

As soon as it left, you burst into tears.

Armin hugged your shaking form, while striking your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

"Shh (Y/n), I'm here."

Aichmophobia - fear of needles

Levi -

You and Levi had found out you were sick again, but worse than last time.

You were suppose to stay in the infirmary until you get better.

Levi would visit you every chance he got, he didn't want you to be lonely.

He walked through the doors of the infirmary, to see you fighting with the doctor.

"I will not do it!"

You shouted at the doctor, the doctor looked around and his face turned from frustration to relief once he saw Levi.

"Captain Levi, cadet (Y/l) has to get a shot if she's ever going to get better."

He said while walking over to Levi and handing him a file.

Levi looked at the file and let out a heavy sigh.

"May I speak with her first?"

He asked the doctor, the doctor nodded in agreement and left the room.

"Levi! Your not going to let them do this, are you?!"

You asked panicked as Levi took a seat in the chair next to your bed.

Levi let out another sigh, before answering.

"(Y/n) look, they have to give you this shot or you'll never get better."

Levi said while taking your hand in his.

"B-but-,"

You started, Levi stared into your (e/c) eyes.

"(Y/n), I'll be with you the whole time,"

He says while caressing the back of your hand with his thumb.

"A-alright, if I c-can hold y-your hand during t-the process,"

You managed to get out, after a mental battle with yourself.

"Fine."

Levi said while holding your hand softly, the doctor soon walked back into the room carrying a needle.

As soon as you saw the needle, you squeezed Levi's hand so tight he slightly cringed.

The doctor walked over to the other side of the bed and gently rolled up your sleeves to expose your whole arm.

"1, 2, 3,"

The doctor said, then inserting the needle into your arm.

Tears brimmed your eyes as you looked at the needle.

As soon as the process was over, you engulfed Levi into a hug.

He hugged back and just let you sob into his shirt.

After awhile, you fell asleep on Levi's shoulder.

He sighed as he tucked you in bed, then he kissed your forehead and left the infirmary.

Astraphobia - Fear of thunder

Jean -

You were cuddled under your blanket, trying to hide from the thunder.

You started crying as the 'BOOMS' got louder and louder, making you jump at everyone.

You started rocking back and forth, as the tears streamed down your cheeks.

"Jean, I need you,"

You sobbed as you curled up into a ball.

You heard the door creak open and you looked to see Jean walking in with a concerned expression on his face.

He walked over to you and sat on your bed, he then wrapped his arms around you in a protective manner.

He then slowly laid you down and then he climbed into bed, laying next to you.

You cuddled into him as he whispered soothing into your ears.

"It's alright (Y/n), I'm with you now,"

Jean began, holding you tighter.

"And I'll always protect you, no matter what."

He finished while giving you a peck on your forehead.

You smiled a sleepy smile, as you slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you, Jean,"

You mumbled before sleep engulfed you, Jean chuckled before saying.

"I love you, (Y/n)."

You get bullied

Eren -

You weren't the best at 3DM gearing, let's just say, you definitely didn't get into the survey corps because of your 3DM skills.

Lucky you though, today we were having 3DM gear training, yeah...

You finished getting your gear on before, going and standing in line.

You saluted as the Commander Eyebrows and Captain Shorty, inspected everyone's gear.

The commander gave a few orders on what to do for the training, then gave us the 'okay' to start.

You shot from tree to tree, trying to finish quickly.

As you were soaring through the air, dodging trees and their branches, You crashed into a tree after someone purposely shoved you.

You landed on a branch and let out a groan in pain, you lifted your head as you saw a pair of boots appear in your lines of sight.

You saw a girl with reddish-brown hair, that cut off right above her shoulders and bright green eyes.

She wore the standard survey corps uniform and a smirk appeared on her face.

You've seen her around before, you even knew her name, Kia.

"Bitch,"

She sneered before she spat her saliva at you.

You grimaced and winced as she grabbed a fistful of your hair.

"Your a worthless slut, I hope you get eaten by a Titan!"

She screamed, then shoved you back.

You let out a gasp as a shooting pain shot up from your ankle.

You glared at her for awhile, as she glared back.

But your eyes widened as two more girls landed on the branch.

The one on the right of Kia, looked just like Kia, except she had dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

The girl on the left had shoulder-length red hair and dark eyes, both girls wearing sinister smirks.

You gulped as they slowly began crowding around you.

The last thing you heard was someone shouting your name, then it all went black.

You groaned as you sat up, you looked around to see you were in a comfy white bed.

As You observed the room a bit more, you realized you were in an infirmary.

The door to the infirmary slowly opened and Eren peeked into the room.

"(Y/n)? You awake?"

He asked, searching the room.

"Yeah,"

You managed to say, your voice sounding raspy and hoarse.

As soon as Eren heard your voice, he rushed over to the side of the bed, knelt down, and took your hand into his.

"I'm so sorry (Y/n), I should've been there to save you,"

Eren looked at you with the saddest face you've ever seen him give you.

You almost broke down in tears just from looking into his beautiful, sad eyes.

You let out a dry chuckle before replying,

"It's alright Er-"

You were cut off by Eren pulling you into a tight embrace, you wrapped your arms around him and soothed him by rocking him back and forth.

"It's not okay, I should've been there, I should've been there,"

Eren kept muttering as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Imagine if I lost you..."

Eren muttered while tightening his grip on you.

You couldn't hold your tears back anymore, so you let them freely fall.

"I'm alright Eren, you'll never lose me. Because I'm not going anywhere..."

Armin -

You and Armin were walking down the halls of HQ, discussing books.

"I really Like this book, I forgot the title but it's about a girl who lost her family at a very young age and she's forced from home to home, it's just about how she copes with the situation."

You explained to Armin, who would give you his opinion once awhile.

Armin's eyes all of a sudden widened, you looked at him with a worried look as you frantically tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Armin, what's wrong?"

You asked, looking straight into his eyes.

"It's not that important, I just left something of mine at the library. I'll meet you in the cafeteriA"

He said before turning around and sprinting off to the library.

You let a sigh escape your lips, as you continued on your way down the empty halls; alone.

You arrived at the stairs and began heading down them.

But your body jerked forward as a force from behind pushed you.

You hit your head on the hard wood stairs before rolling down the rest of the steps.

You didn't even get a chance to see who pushed you, because everything went black.

You woke up with a huge head ache, you reached up and felt your forehead.

But you found your head had been bandaged.

You let your hand drop to your side, but it met an unknown force.

You felt around to feel, hair?

You slowly moved your head, to see Armin sleeping.

You let a smile creep into your face as you played with his blonde hair.

Your movements must have waken Armin up, because he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

He turned to you and his eyes widened as he met your gaze.

His eyes were all red and puffy, as if he's been crying.

He engulfed you into a tight hug, and sobbed into your shoulder.

You comforted by returning the hug and rubbing his back.

"I-I'm sorry (Y/n), I'm sorry I-I w-wasn't there!"

Armin kept apologizing between sobs, you just nodded in acknowledgment as he continued to cry.

"It's alright, I'm okay,"

You say while pulling away from the hug and looking into Armin's puffy, blue eyes.

Armin nodded and then pecked you on the cheek, causing you to blush.

"Do you need anything?"

He asks while standing up, getting ready to go get you something.

"I am a bit hungry..."

You say while trailing off towards the end of your request, Armin nodded and let a smile creep into his face.

"Got it,"

He says before giving you a kiss on the forehead and then leaving the room.

Levi -

You ran down the halls of HQ, dodging people and any other obstacle that might be in your way.

Two girls were hot on your trail, chasing you down.

You looked back to see the girls sending you menacing glares, you gulped before picking up your speed.

"Almost there,"

You muttered as you saw Levi's office door come into view.

You reached the door and started pounding in it with your fists while shouting 'Levi, it's (Y/n)! Let me in!' , but you were soon thrown against a near by wall.

You gasped and groaned as the girls repeatedly punched and kicked.

One girl covered your mouth so you couldn't scream for help.

Your vision started becoming blurry and tears rolled down your cheeks.

The girls soon got bored of beating you up and calling you names, because they soon left.

You tried getting up, only for you to fall back down.

You started crawling towards Levi's door, you leaned your back against the door for support as you felt that you couldn't go any longer.

Your vision started turning darker and the last thing you saw, before blacking out was Levi crouching in front of you, shaking you and shouting your name.

You woke up in someone's bed and instantly recognized that it was Levi's.

You looked around the room, looking for Levi.

He soon came into the room carrying a tray of delicious looking food.

He noticed you were awake and he let a sigh of relief escape his lips.

He picked up his walking pace and soon was standing beside the bed.

"Here, eat first and then we can talk about what happened."

Levi said while placing the tray of food into your lap.

You nodded and then began to eat your food.

Levi pulled up a chair and began reading a book, you hesitated a bit before continuing to eat your food.

Once you finished, Levi put down his book and stared at you expectantly.

"Well,"

You gulped before explaining that you've been being bullied for dating him and how people would say mean things, mainly about how you didn't deserve Levi.

By the time you finished, you were in tears.

Levi scoffed and muttered some incoherent things, but he then did something you'd never thing he'd do.

He pulled you into a hug!

But he soon pulled away and then stood up from his chair.

"I have some 'business' to attend to (Y/n), I'll be back."

He said before leaving the room with s look that could kill.

Jean -

You gulped as three girls cornered you, you were on your way to the cafeteria to meet Jean for lunch, but were stopped by these three girls.

You knew all these girls, you actually used to be friends with them.

Until one day they just simply stated that they weren't your friends anymore, leaving you completely sad and confused.

Let's see the girl in the middle was, Taylor; she had shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes.

The girl in the right was, Ailene; she had mid-back length platinum blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

Then the last girl on the left was, Rain; she had Long, curly, Carmel brown hair and olive green colored eyes.

You glared at the girls as they came closer to you.

They started pushing you around and pulling your hair, then Taylor raised her hand ready to slap you.

You closed your eyes, anticipating the pain to come.

But you didn't feel anything, you opened one eye to see Jean tightly gripping Taylor's hand as he glared at her.

She gulped and tried getting her wrist out of his grasp, but failed.

"What. Do. You. Think. Your. Doing?!"

Jean asked, rIsing his voice.

Taylor started crying, Jean gave her one last look before shoving her towards her friends.

He turned his attention towards you and began walking towards you.

You lunged at Jean, knocking him onto the ground.

You both landed in the ground with a thud, but you didn't care.

You started sobbing into Jean's chest, he wrapped his arms around you and whispered sweet nothings into your ear.

"I'm here now, it'll all be okay now,"

Jean said while pulling away and looking into your (e/c) eyes, he then began wiping your tears away with his thumbs.

You smiled and nodded at him, he began standing up and then helped you get up.

He intertwined your hands together and the two of you began walking towards the cafeteria.

You get kidnapped

Eren -

You happily walked on the path to the nearest town.

Today you and Eren had a free day, no training, expeditions, or cleaning.

You and Eren were gonna spend the whole day together, sorta.

Though, Eren had to go to town earlier than you, to run an errand.

As you were walking, you started getting this unsettling feeling, like you were being watched.

You but your lip in nervousness, as the feeling didn't go away.

As you saw the town come into view, you broke of into a sprint.

You started hearing heavy footsteps from behind, and they picked up their pace as well.

You were yanked back by someone grabbing your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

You let out a cry of pain as you tumbled to the ground.

You looked up to see a man with a straight face, green eyes, and blonde hair.

He pulled out a white cloth from his jacket pocket, and then he firmly placed it over your mouth and nose.

You struggled for air, but to no avail, everything soon went dark.

Armin -

You were in Hanji's office, comforting her.

You had been informed that Sawney and Bean were killed and Hanji was a sobbing mess.

You Sat on her bed while holding her close, you began swaying her back and forth, as an effort to calm her.

Her sobs began getting smaller and softer, and she soon fell asleep.

You tucked her into bed and then left the room.

You started heading over to the cafeteria, to go get some food.

You turned a corner and began walking down an empty hall.

'I wonder who killed Sawney and Bean?'

You questioned in your mind, but your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of metal scrapping against metal. (I hate that sound!)

You quickly spun around, to find where the noise was coming from.

You gasped and stepped back as you made eye contact with a pair of cold, ice blue eyes.

You took another look at the strange person, but the only thing you could see was the person's eyes, the rest of their features were covered up.

The person slowly began walking towards you, knife in hand.

You backed away from the stranger, in fear.

You turned around, ready to run away.

But the person reached out and grabbed your wrist tightly.

You winced as their finger nails dug into your skin.

You opened your mouth and let a loud scream escape, hoping to catch the attention of someone.

The person glared at you and covered your mouth with the hand that used to be gripping your wrist.

Then they pressed their knife against your throat, you instantly stopped struggling.

A tear slipped from your eye as you saw Armin, Eren, and Mikasa rush into the room.

"(Y/n)?!"

Armin shouted,

But you don't remember anything else, because everything went black after that.

Levi -

"Be safe,"

Levi whispered before placing a kiss on your forehead, you simply nodded in reply.

"I will,"

You mumbled, before pulling Levi into a tight embrace.

Today was the day of the 46th expedition to the outer wall.

You soon pulled away from the embrace and waved goodbye, then began walking towards your horse.

Levi did the same.

You made sure your horse was saddled properly before hopping on.

You waited nervously as the gate began opening.

Erwin gave us orders and soon we were heading outside.

You and your squad rode through the the forest, looking for new varieties of Titans.

After awhile, the sound of your comrades horses's hooves pounding against the dirt ground, was no longer heard.

You turned your head to check on your comrades, only to find that there was no one there.

When you turn back around, you see that you had rode out onto an open field.

You gripped your horses reigns tightly, as fear overwhelmed you.

In the distance you saw black smoke shoot up into the sky, definitely catching your attention.

Thinking someone might need your help, you headed towards the direction of the black smoke.

Once you arrived at your destination, all you saw were dead bodies.

You gasped in horror as you saw many of your friends laying, covered in blood, on the ground.

You slowly got off your horse and went to go inspect some more.

But as soon as your feet touched the ground, something heavy and hard smacked your head.

You lost your balance and landed on the ground with a thud.

Your vision began getting darker, and darker and soon everything went black.

Jean -

"Come on, Horse-face!"

You giggled and looked back to see Jean glare at you, before picking up his speed.

He soon was running beside you, you let another giggle escape your lips.

You then decided to play a little game with Jean.

"Jean! I'll hide and you'll come and find me, k?"

You asked while taking a break from running.

"Basically hide and seek?"

Jean inquired, you nodded excitedly.

"Yep!"

You said, popping the 'p'.

"Alright, but, if I find you, you have to do anything I say,"

Jean said while smirking, you nodded in reply.

"Alright, close your eyes and count to 60,"

You said before running off, you began looking for the perfect hiding spot.

You cools hear Jean counting still; 37, 38, 39~

You figured you were running out of time, so you picked the nearest hiding spot.

You ran into the stables, then you decided to hid in the rafters.

You managed to get up there, and then you waited for Jean to come and find you.

You stated down at the ground below you, expecting to see Jean show up soon.

But, instead of Jean, a man with black hair and piercing green eyes walked in.

'Who's he?'

You asked in your mind.

The man looked around the stables before lifting his head and staring at you.

A creepy smile formed into his face as he looked at you.

"Found you,"

He said in a dark and scary voice.

He then began climbing up the rafters, in a hurry to escape you began scurrying along the rafters.

But of course, your foot slipped and you fell down from the rafters, smacking your head against the ground.

The last thing you saw was a pair of boots landing in front of you, and then you heard Jean shout,

"(Y/n), where are you?!"

And then everything went black.

He saves you

Eren -

You bit your lip, trying to conceal your sobs.

Your body was bruised and battered from the beatings you've received.

The strange men would come into the cell that they kept you in, tied in a chair, then they would continue to interrogate you and when you didn't answer, they'd beat you.

You struggled to escape from the ropes that bound you to the wooden chair, but no success.

The door to the cell room opened and you lifted your head in horror.

About 3 men walked into the room, all wearing smirks.

"Are you ready to talk my little princess?"

The guy in the middle said, you just assumed it was the leader.

You glared at him and spit some saliva towards his face, in response his faced turned into a scowl.

"What a shame,"

He muttered before signaling to the two guys behind him.

"Finish her off, and leave no trace."

He commanded before leaving the room.

The two buff men came walking towards you, cracking knuckles.

You closed your eyes as tears welled up in them.

'I love you Eren,'

You said in your mind.

Your head whipped to the side, taking the blow from the punch,

The men continued to beat you immensely and your eyes started clouding over.

You let your head fall limply to the side, and everything went black.

EREN'S POV ~

I rushed through the halls, dodging everything in my path.

We, meaning the members of the survey corps, had found clues to (Y/n)'s whereabouts.

We wasted no time into getting there.

We arrived soon at an old jail, and immediately broke off into search groups.

As I was searching a room, I heard a high pitch scream, and I instantly recognized it.

'(Y/n)!'

I sprinted towards the direction of the screams, as more came.

I burst open the door to see (Y/n) tied up in a chair, bleeding.

Two men turned to look at me, before charging.

I was trying to defend off them both, but one of the men grabbed my hair, yanking me back.

The men started punching and kicking me, but were stopped by someone hitting one of the guys over the head with a metal pipe.

The man crumbled to the floor and behind him stood a terrified Armin, holding a metal pipe.

"Eren!"

He shouted as my legs gave in and I fell to the floor.

Mikasa soon entered the room and gasped, she immediately finished off the last guy before rushing over to me.

She began smothering me, asking if I was okay.

I glared at her before shoving her away, then I proceeded to crawl towards (Y/n).

"(Y/n)?"

I ask while untying her, only for her limp body to fall down on me.

I pulled (Y/n) onto my lap and stared down at her bruised and bleeding face.

"(Y/n), wake up"

I stated while softly shaking her, but the only reaction I got was her hand falling limply to the ground.

I started panicking and tears welled up in my eyes.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)! WAKE UP!"

I began shouting, my tears fell from my eyes and landed onto (Y/n)'s face.

I began shaking her more violently, in an effort to wake her up.

I suddenly stopped as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked behind me to see Mikasa there, I stared at her for awhile thinking of what to say.

I lowered my head and clenched my hands into fists.

"Lets go,"

I angrily say before picking up (Y/n) bridal style and carrying her away from this hell.

Armin -

You struggled to break the chains that were holding you.

You'd stand up on your feet and then proceed to run straightforward.

But the chains would restrain you and you'd go flying against the wall.

"Darn it,"

You muttered, your eyes began to water as you thought of never being able to see Armin or any of your friends ever again.

You tried breaking the chains one more time, but got the same results.

You didn't even know why these people kidnapped you, they hadn't interrogated you or beaten you or used your body for sexual acts.

They just left you chained to the wall, with out any food or water.

You placed your hands onto your stomach, but instantly pulled it back as you didn't like the way it felt when you could touch your rib.

You rested your head against the wall and shut your eyes.

But they flung open once you heard a door open.

The first thing you noticed was blonde hair and you soon recognized that it was Armin.

"Armin!?"

You shouted running towards him, only to be pulled back by the chains.

"(Y/n)?!"

Armin exclaimed as he ran over to you, he fumbled for something in his pocket before pulling out a key.

He unlocked the chains and they fell off your wrists, you rubbed your wrists in an effort to make them stop hurting.

"H-how?"

You asked, staring into Armin's blue eyes.

"It doesn't matter, come on,"

Armin said before helping you to your feet, he then took one of your arms and wrapped it around his neck and then placing his arm around your waist.

You two exited the room, only to be met with some members of the survey corps.

"(Y/n)!"

Some of them exclaimed, you gave a reassuring smile before we all headed back to head quarters.

Levi -

You laid, tied to the cheap mattress, your clothes ripped and your body bruised.

You stared blankly at the ceiling above, no movement.

The door to the room you were being held captive in, opened up.

"Ready for round 2?"

One of the sick men who had kidnapped you, asked.

You didn't make an effort to move, but tears welled up in your eyes.

The tears began streaming down your face as the man sat on his knees, hovering above you.

He lifted up his hand and smacked you.

"I'm talking to you!"

He shouted at you, you whimpered as he wrapped his large hands around your throat.

He then began strangling you, you struggled for air and tried removing his hands from your neck.

But soon your vision began to darken and the last thing you remember was the door swinging open.

LEVI'S POV ~

I swung a door open and spotted (Y/n), but a man was hovering above her, choking her.

"(Y/n)!"

I shouted and then charged at the man, I removed a pocket knife from my jacket and then stabbed him.

My eyes then widened as (Y/n)'s hand fell limply to the ground.

I pushed the man off of her and then took (Y/n) into my arms.

I picked up my pocketknife and cut the rope that bound her to the mattress.

I picked her up bridal style and began carrying her away from this hell.

"Dammit,"

I curse as tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Tch, brat you better wake up,"

I muttered staring down at (Y/n)'s bruised face.

"Because, because I don't know what I'll do if I lose you..."

Jean -

"Jean, please come for me,"

You mutter sadly, the blood from the cut on your cheek, rolling down your cheek.

"Please,"

You whispered as a man and a woman walked into the room.

You gathered up all your courage and glared at them.

The woman only chuckled as the man kept a stoic expression.

The woman pulled her arm back and then punched you in the face, causing your head to whip to the side.

The taste of iron flooded your mouth and you spat out blood.

The man began interrogating you and every time you wouldn't answer a question, they'd beat you.

Your vision began getting blurry and you closed your eyes.

"Dammit Jung, we needed her."

The male voice spoke, the women only shrugged her shoulders and replied,

"So what?"

The man groaned and ran his hand threw his black hair.

The woman let out a yelp as a knife was pressed against her throat.

Her eyes averted to the side, only to see a boy with two-toned colored hair.

"Jung?"

The man with the black hair asked, turning around.

His eyes widened a bit, once he saw Jean pressing a knife against Jung's neck.

"Give me back (Y/n), and I won't kill her!"

Jean hissed, the man simply smirked before untying you and shoving your limp body to the ground.

"Go ahead, have her, a dead body is of no use to me."

He simply stated, Jean's eyes widened in fear.

"D-dead?"

Just then the door to the room burst open and members of the survey corps barged in.

They took the man and Jung away and Jean fell onto his knees once he was alone.

Jean slowly crawled over to your body and took you into his arms.

"(Y/n), wake up,"

Jean said softly, while caressing your cheek.

Your eyes fluttered open and you stared up at Jean.

"Jean?"

Jean flashes you a smile before wiping his tears away.

"Yeah,"

He asked, brushing some hair out of your eyes.

"I love you,"

You whispered, Jean's eyes widened and he hurriedly replied.

"I-I love you too!"

Jean replied, his voice cracking a bit.

You closed your eyes once more and rested your head against Jean's chest.

Jean smiled down at you before picking you up bridal style and carrying you out and away from this wretched place.

When they cry in front of you

Eren -

You searched threw every room in HQ, trying to find Eren.

"Eren!"

You exclaimed once you found him, you found him in his room with his back facing you.

Even after you shouted his name, he didn't respond.

You tackled Eren in a hug and was about to give him a kiss, when you noticed his tear stained cheeks.

"E-Eren, what's wrong?"

You asked while taking him by the shoulders.

He hurriedly wiped away his tears and looked down at the ground.

"N-nothing, nothing at all,"

Eren said, not daring to look at you.

You let a sad sigh escape your lips before you made Eren look at you.

"Come on, you can tell me,"

You said pleading with him, he also let out a sad sigh and looked into your (e/c) eyes.

"It's just...just that...Um,"

You could definitely tell he was having a hard time with this, so you pulled him into a comforting hug.

Eren wrapped his arms around you and began sobbing into the crook of your neck.

"You can tell me later if you want, but the problem will never be resolved if we do nothing about it,"

Eren nodded in agreement and then nuzzled your cheek.

"I love you (Y/n),"

Armin -

You gasped in shock as you looked down at Armin, who was laying on the ground with bruises and bleeding cuts.

"Armin what happened?!"

You exclaimed while kneeling next to him and then helping him sit up.

Armin just looked down, avoiding your gaze.

He watched as his tears fell onto the wooden floor, with a 'plop'.

"Please, tell me Armin,"

You whispered and Armin reluctantly looked up, meeting your gaze.

You softly cupped Armin's face and began wiping his tears away.

"T-they just don't like me,"

He whispered, tears forming in his eyes again.

You just shushed him up with a soft kiss on the lips.

Once you pulled away, you helped Armin to his feet.

You wrapped his arm around your neck and then wrapped your arm around his waist, supporting him.

"Come on, let's patch you up,"

You said smiling at him, he smiled back and you two began walking away.

Levi -

You arrived at Levi's office and you knocked on his door.

Once you heard no reply, you knocked again.

"Levi it's (Y/n), can I come in?"

You shouted, still no reply.

You tried opening the door and found it unlocked.

You opened the door and slipped through, then quietly shut it.

You searched his office and finally found him in his bedroom, sitting on his bed staring at a photo.

"Levi?"

You whispered, catching the attention of him.

He looked up with a tear stained face and then quickly hid the photo.

You walked up to him and took a seat beside him on the bed, then you placed your hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

You asked with sympathetic eyes, he slightly glared at you before his eyes softened.

"Tch, of course I am,"

Levi muttered while wiping away the remaining tears.

"Come on Levi, it's obvious your lying,"

He let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand threw his hair.

"It'll help if you tell me,"

You said smiling at him, he stared at you for awhile before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Alright...brat,"

Your smile grew a bit wider and you got into a more comfortable position.

"Okay, I'm ready to listen,"

Levi takes out the photo that he was looking at and stares at it for a bit longer.

You noticed the photo was getting wet because Levi's tears kept dropping into it.

You gave Levi a side ways hug and kissed his cheek, this seemed to snap Levi out of his trance.

He showed you the picture which consisted of a tall boy with blonde hair and I girl with red hair.

"This is Farlan,"

Levi stated while pointing at the blonde boy.

"And this is Isabel, the idiot."

You let out a soft chuckle and his nickname for her.

"They look like really nice people,"

You say while scooting closer to him.

You sat there the whole time listening to Levi talk about them, being glad he was able to talk to you.

Jean -

Your eyes fluttered open once you heard the sound of whimpering.

You looked beside you to see Jean crying in his sleep, you started getting worried and began shaking him.

"Jean, Jean wake up!"

You whisper yelled, making sure not to wake anybody else up.

Jean's eyes flew open and he shot up into a sitting position, panting heavily.

You rubbed his back soothingly and whispered,

"It's alright Jean, it's gonna be okay."

He pulled you into a tight embrace, in which you returned the embrace.

Jean began to sob into your shirt while you say there comforting him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

You asked, pulling away from the embrace.

Jean nodded sadly and began telling you about his nightmare.

You listened to every detail and told him that even though Marcos gone, that he'll always be with us.

Jean would let out a dry chuckle when you would explain that Marco was in our hearts.

Eventually you both went back to bed and Jean wrapped his arms tightly around you.

"Thanks (Y/n), j don't know what I'd do without you,"

He whispered before kissing your forehead and going back to bed.

"I love you,"

He meets your parents

Eren -

"Eren, calm down,"

You tell him while taking his hand in yours.

He drew in a deep breath and then let it out.

"Okay, just..."

He started but began trailing off, and you raised an eyebrow and questioned,

"Just... What?"

He lets out a sigh and runs his free hand through his messy brown hair.

"Just, what if they don't except me because I'm a,"

He draws in another breathe before continuing on,

"Titan shifter."

He mumbles, but it came off barely audible, which he probably intended.

"I don't know Eren, lets just hope for the best,"

There was a moment of silence before you continued on speaking.

"Now come on my parents are waiting!"

You say as enthusiastically as possible, because it's been like forever since you've last seen them.

You walk up to the door, dragging Eren along with you, and then knock on the door.

You hear the loud clacking of shoes before the door is opened.

A smile spread across your face as you saw your mother standing there, holding the door open.

"Oh, my baby!"

She exclaimed while throwing her arms around you, trapping you in for a hug.

Once she let go, you turned around facing Eren.

"Mother,"

You said looking at your mother and then turning back to Eren.

"This is Eren, my boyfriend"

You say while gesturing towards Eren, he smiled a bashful smile and held out his hand for your mother to shake.

She raised an eyebrow at him as she inspected him.

"Come in... Eren,"

She said slowly while stepping out of the way for you and him to come into the house.

He gave an embarrassed look before awkwardly putting his hand down.

Once you were inside, you began to search for your father.

"Mother? Where's father?"

You asked while turning towards her, while staring intently at her.

She gave off another sweet smile and replied,

"He had work today, so he'll be a little late,"

She said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh,"

You replied while taking Eren's hand again and leading him to the dining room.

"Well, while we're waiting, why don't you show... Eren around the house,"

Mother said while shooing us out of the dining room.

You led Eren upstairs where your old bedroom used to be.

You walked in and once Eren was in you shut and locked the door.

"Eren, what's wrong?"

You ask while sitting on the bed, which Eren did the same soon after.

He had been silent the whole time, which isn't so much like him.

Don't get me wrong! He can be silent, just this definitely isn't the right time to be.

Eren looked down bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, your mother doesn't seem to like me..."

He muttered while trailing off, you let out a sigh and replied,

"Just give her time, once she gets to know you, she'll love you just as much as I do."

He let out a soft chuckle before replying,

"I don't think that's possible,"

He the leaned forward and gave you a light peck on the lips.

You giggled and opened your mouth to say something, when you heard a door slam downstairs and someone shout,

"I'm home!"

You shot up from your seat in the bed, once you recognized who it was.

"Daddy?!"

You exclaimed while running out of the room and downstairs.

"W-wait?!"

Eren shouted as he followed suit.

"Angel!"

Your father exclaimed while spreading his arms out, ready for a hug.

You rushed forward and tackled him in a hug while giggling.

"Hey, Daddy!"

You exclaimed while hugging him tight.

He let out a chuckle and released you from the hug.

"Hey angel,"

He said while taking your mothers hand, who was standing beside him.

"Aww, daddy, your still using my nickname,"

You say while smiling up at him.

Eren stood by the stairway, watching you and your family reunite, with a smile on his face.

"Honey,"

Your mother said while addressing your father,

"This is Erwin."

She finished while walking over to Eren and placing a hand on Eren's shoulder.

You mentally face palmed and let out a giggle.

You were about to correct your mother, when Eren beat you to it.

"Um, it's actually, Eren, sir,"

He said while shaking your fathers hand.

"Ah, Titan boy,"

Your father said while raising an eyebrow.

Eren looked down in embarrassment and gulped.

"I'm, yes father,"

You say while cutting into the conversation.

"Thank you,"

Your father said while bringing Eren into a hug.

You and Eren looked at your father with shocked expressions.

Once your father let go, Eren asked,

"For what, sir?"

Your father let out another chuckle before replying,

"1. Stop the formalities, call me dad, 2. I thanked you for blocking the hole and making my daughter happy."

Your father finished while looking over at you with a gentle smile adorning his features.

"Y-yes sir- err, I mean dad,"

Eren said while blushing in embarrassment.

Your mother walked over to Eren abd also pulled him into a hug.

"I guess that means, you can call me mom, Erwin,"

You mentally face palmed for the second time today and corrected her,

"Eren, mom, Eren."

You say while you and your father join in on the group hug.

Part3

Keller's POV

Armin was trying to help us, me, Emma " umm sorry but why??" I said looking at Armin. Armin looked at me and smiled very shyly "because I don't want people getting hurt," he kneeled down beside me and looked at Emma then looked at me "I'm going to have to look at your cheek if that is ok?" I looked at Emma than at him "can I just say one thing" I looked at Commander Erwin "your new Nickname commander will be... Bushy eyebrows man if you are ok with it" I said smirking " before you can call me anything hear what we as the survey Corp has to say" he looked at Armin,Eren and Mikasa and nodded. Eren spoke first "we need you to join the Survey Corp" Eren looked at Armin and spoke "we are trying to recapture the walls from the Titans" Armin and Mikasa nodded in agreement and Armin spoke "we need your strength to help us with our goal to save humanity" I looked at Emma and to the ground. I started crying " don't worry we will give clothes, food and housing you won't go without anything" said Erwin I stared at him with tears stinging my eyes and my red cheek "why would you help us we've done nothing but cause trouble for you, and you don't even know are names" I looked up at Commander Erwin my eyes all puffy and red " don't worry we already know about you that's why we came after you and your friend not any over theifs out there " my eyes widened in disbelief " you know us? How" I started shaking my head " how can you know us if we don't know you" I looked to the ground and stared. " Well let me start with you " the Commader said pointing at me " your name is Keller Alois Trancey you are 15 and you are an orphan," I looked at him and gave him a brutal look " continue Commander"

" your mother was brutally murdered by a serial killer" I looked to Emma than to Eren and the rest of the squad I was confused why were they interigating me of all people why me? " the person who killed your mother was also the person who killed both of your friends parents am I correct? " Emma looked at the Commander and scouled " y-yes you are" I stuttered " and you" the Commander said pointing to Emma " your name is Emma Elizebeth Aderson you are 29 years old and your parents were killed by the same man 23 years ago correct" I looked at Emma her eyes clouding over with hate " don't talk about my parents when you have no IDEA WHAT IVE BEEN THROUGH!!!" Emma screamed. I flung my head upward hitting Armin in the arm and started shaking my arms Emma got the signal and pulled a knife out of her pocket and started cutting the rope, it felt so good to have the rope off my wrists I stood up and looked down at Armin he was holding his arm 'damn I must gave hit it hard' I thought I held my hand out to him , he just stared at my hand " Jesus grab my hand already I'm not going to stand here all day and wait" Armin blushed (a full on blush that spread throughout his whole face) and took my hand I pulled him up " Thank you I'm sorry I slapped your cheek" Armin said lookin away " heh don't worry about it your actually pretty strong for being soo scrony " I commented and laughed. Erwin walked up before me and was about to say something but was quickly interupted by Hanji " Commander we just found someone outside the walls, it looks like a male" the Commander looked away from me and turned to Hanji " well then we must go see If " it" is still alive before any titans come "

PASSAGE OF TIME brought to you by our little cinnamon bun Armin

Part 4-- the wall--_-- Darkness POV

I awoke startled I found myself in a strange land I was not used to 'where was Sylivia" there was dirt and grass and trees Which was normal but the only strange thing there was walls

Who puts walls in the middle of nowhere I start to stand up, my legs trembling beneath me I lean up against a tree which Is close to me and try to keep my balance. Suddenly there is a loud sound coming from the direction of the walls I turn my head around to see moving little dots ( it's the DOT people " thanks author-chan) but they looked more like ants from where I'm standing after waiting a while my eyes start to droop 'not again I can't blackout the last time I did that I lost Sylvia'. But I managed to keep my eyes open to see that the dots are horses "ya k kid?" said a man getting off the horse "c'mon y'aint mute are yea" I looked at the man 'holy crap he sounds retarted like who taught him to speak' I thought to my self smiling. Just then a woman trotted up and looked at me then back to the man "come on Joseph leave the kid alone he's probably been through more than you have in your entire lifetime" I smiled at her; she smiled back. "but ye can talk right kid" I looked back towards him and nodded " well tells us ye name" I put my hand through my thick ash white hair and spoke " my name is Darkness" the suprise in the mans face was amazing he looked to his female friend a smiled this big toothy grin "he can talk! Look at him Bertha he can talk" the man was dancing around like he was drunk but the woman just shook her head "well don't just stand there son come here and climb on the horse, I don't wanna stay out here any longer than I half to"

PASSAGE OF TIME

I was walking through this really big building with so many people roming around the woman who saved me apparently her name is Bertha, we are walking down this hallway then Bertha knocks on a door "Commander we got him can I come in" Bertha stepped back to a short male opening the door "H-hey Captain Levi may I come in" Bertha looked terrifided but was acknolaged a small nod from the male "Come in Cadet Praph" said a voice from inside the room "yes sir" Bertha walked into the room beckoning me inside. After watching the short male walk away I went in "please have a seat" said yet another male except this one had giant eyebrows and a deeper voice "This" Bertha said pointing to the man "is Commander Erwin you will talk to him as Commander and nothing else understood" I looked at Bertha and nodded " good now I'll leave you two alone" she said about to leave the room "Bertha wait" said the Commander "bring in the new recruits as well, they can all train together but make sure 'Keller' is controled ok?" I looked at him then to Bertha she nodded and walked away 'well that was ummm very interesting' I thought to myself I turned to look back at the Commander "so your name is Darkness am I correct?" I nodded " yes Commander?" he looked at me and squinted "please have a seat and wait until the rest show up shall we?"

PART 5--Emma's pov

I was with Keller, getting to know everyone at the survey Corp, we still distanced ourselves from everyone else but I talked to some people my age or a little bit older. I looked at Keller she was in a corner playing with her knives which was not to surprising but many people gave her weired looks and back away from her, Keller got the idea and put the knives back in her boots. "Keller come here and meet some people" I shouted tryin to be as persuasive as possible but Keller only got up looked at me and walked to a bookshelf! 'A bookshelf like come on girl make some friends, you've been stuck with me for eleven years aren't you sick of me yet' thought to myself. I was caught up in my own thoughts I didn't hear someone call my name "Emma-Earth to Emma" said the male brunnet "..." I said nothing , how could I reply if I don't know this kids name "ohhhhh you probably don't remember my name" he said playfully slapping his forehead "nice to meet you my name's Eren" he said pointing to himself. He smiled and pointed to a small male siting next to him "this here is Armin, shy, clumsy,and a bookworm" he said patting Armin on the back, at the mention of 'bookworm' I looked at Keller who was looking at Armin; once she caught me looking at her, she blushed , I pointed both of my fingers to my cheeks indicating Keller about the bloo rushing to her head. She shook her head and stuck out her tounge and muttered something that sounded like something close to "Duck! shoe" but well I could be wrong. Just then a woman who looks to be about in her early twenties came up to Eren and whispered in his ear, what ever it was it envolved me and Keller "Emma, Keller this is Bertha she is here to take you to Commander Erwin" Keller looked up and shook her head "God fucking damnit why does he always need us" Keller said getting up from the corner, and walking towards the bookshelf to put the book back "we haven't even been here for an hour and he's already paging us for duties" I shook my head and held my hand out to Keller, she gladly took it , gently lifting my hand and putting it on her head "Meow" she whispered so only I would hear her frustration.

PASSAGE OF TIME

We were lead down to a giant door, Bertha knocked "huhhh" she sighed " got em sir " she said opening the door

" wait Bertha" Keller said impatiently

" yes Keller" she said taking her hand off the door knob " I need to use the washroom, will you lead me to it?" Keller questioned. Bertha looked at me then to Emma and to the door "fine" she growled "you go in and wait I'll take her to the bathroom and come back" she looked at me "surely you will be able to find your way back right?" Keller nodded, Bertha started leading Keller down the hallway when the door opened to reveal Commander Erwin 'or the way Keller would put it (bushy eyebrows man)' he stood there looking down on me with questioning eyes "they went down the hallway to bring Keller to the washroom" I said quickly before he could even ask the question. The Commander bent down and looked into my grey eyes "I can tell you're not lieing" he stood up straight again and pointed to the inside of the room. I walked into the room, it was huge; personal belongings stood on the walls mitch matched chairs strewn about the room making it look comfy. I look to the corner of the room where the was an occupied chair "sit down Emma and we will wait fir Keller to show up before we start" he said siting behind this big oak desk I looked and sat at a chair closest to me "yes sir" I agreed

PART 6--Keller's POV

Bertha lead me down the hallway then stopped "well this is the bathroom" she said pointing at the door "don't take to long Erwin needs to talk to yea" she said walking away. After she left I went inside, there was a toilet and a sink with a wastebasket positioned beside it 'well he'll yea that's going to make my life so much easier,' Emma had no idea what I was doing or going to do, I was going to cut my hair 'Emma is going to hate me for this after' I thought but quickly shrugged it off. I kneeled down and pulled out one of my double weilding knives " these will work perfectly as scissors" I said to myself, I stood up and positioned myself in front of the mirror

PASSAGE OF TIME

After I was finshed cutting my hair , there were long black strands surrounding me. I looked in the mirrors and smiled I cut my hair short, up to my shoulders to be excact, looking in the mirror with short hair made my green eyes and freckles pop out more making me look a little younger. I cleaned up the mess in the washroom and walked to the door, I opened the door and stood in the empty hall . I look both ways down the hallway and started walking towards the room where Emma was

I finally found the door and knocked "yo can I come in, it's Keller" I yelled from outside the big oak door "come in Keller" said the Commander, I slowly started putting my hand on the handle I turned the handle carefuly opening the door. Slowly walking in, I looked to the ground knowing I was going to get yelled at "thank god Keller I thought you would never show u-" she paused I looked up and into her furious grey eyes she was pissed and I could tell 'please God forgive me for my sins and let there be a place for me in heven -Amen' I prayed in my head "WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!!!!" Emma yelled, she must of yelled pretty loud cause Commander covered his ears Emma stomped up to me and took my hair in her hands, she started tugging like she was going to pull it out. "Emma your hurting me!" I cried, I was crying now 'great composure towards the Commander Keller' I thought to myself as tears spilled down my cheeks Emma saw me crying and let go of my hair, opened her arms. I walked the short distance between us an was closed into a hug "ahem" coughed the Commander "may we begin" he said pointing to the seats, I looked around the room looking for a seat and noticed a boy that looked about my age, he had ash white hair covering one eye, he looked towards me and his eyes widened 'I'm having a serious case of deja vu' I thought but anyway he is just sitting there. As I sit down he looks away "ok let me introdue all of you to each other" says the Commander "this here" he said pointing to the other occupide chair "this here is Darkness, he is the reason we had to rush to get here" he paused knowing someone was going to ask questions "where exactly was he found Commander" I asked. Emma stared at me smirked and looked away "Darkness was found outside the walls" he finished, I looked to Darkness astonished by how he could of survived out there with the titans roaming around "Darkness" the Commander said getting his attention "this here is Emma" he said pointing to her "and this is Keller" he said pointing to me. See more next issue.


End file.
